Hair Dye
by RAD0703
Summary: Josh wants to dye his hair red! His boyfriend Tyler, and his best friend Brendon, want to help! Joshler. Ryden and brallon


Mentions depression and cutting, along w/ anxiety and ADHD (in a back story)

Josh would be lying if he said that he knew what he was doing when he dyed his hair. He always has done it, ever sense sixth grade when he had a teacher with purple streaks in her hair. Josh loved it, so he bleached his hair himself and dyed it pink when his mother was at the store. She wasn't amused, but let it slide.

He was now a senior, with faded blue hair. He's had pink, yellow, purple, orange, green, silver, rainbow, and even just blonde. The only color he hasn't had, is red. Now he sat, with red dye in a bowl, gloves on, and his hair clean and brushed. His boyfriend Tyler, was coming to help later. On the radio, played Grateful Dead, he drummed his fingers along as he looked at the instructions. His friend Brendon video chatted him.

" Hey Bren." Josh said, looking at his phone to see Brendon at his desk like normal.

" Sup fucker! Oh are you dying your hair?" He asked.

" Yeah Beebs, finally doing red. Only the top though," he replied. Hearing his door open to see Tyler. " Hey baby boy." He said.

" Josh keep the door open!" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

" I'm dying my hair mom! No sex!" He replied. " For now!" He added, seeing Tyler blush.

" Joshua William Dun!" His mother scolded,

" Sorry!" They both called. Tyler giggling and pecking Josh on the lips.

Tyler put gloves on and dipped his hand into the flop of red dye, before lathering it into Josh's newly bleached hair. Josh leaned back, and used his fingers to make sure the dye got all the way to the ends of his curls, adding more dye as he saw fit.

" Ahhh the intoxicating smell of hair dye." Tyler hummed. Brendon snorting and logging off. The phone dinging with a text, saying he was coming over.

" Bread is coming apparently." Tyler mumbled. " So Jishwa, why red now?"

" Red is a great color. It's warm and hot and is badass and totally sick as-"

" FRICK!" Tyler yelled, slapping the back of Josh's head, making Josh laugh and apologize giggling," Don't cuss Jersh or no sex for a week."

Josh clamped his mouth shut, making Tyler snicker. They both started talking as Tyler helped with Josh's hair, about music of course. They had a small band called Twenty Øne Piløts named after the book All My Sons. Tyler sang, rapped, played piano and ukulele, and even bass. Josh did drums.

" So for a new song, I was thinking about a concept with guns, but guns instead of hands. Like I had a dream about blurry and he went to shoot me, like James Bond, but his hands turned into guns." Tyler explained,

" You all have guns, and you never put the safety on. That could be a line." Josh pitched in. " And then you could say, You all have hands or something like that. And continue the line."

" Yeah, it could start with 'I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep, or in general it could say that. It could be about you and how your parents made you swear not to have sex in the house." Tyler giggled. Josh stuck his tongue out at the mirror, making Tyler giggle more.

They sat in silence until Brendon walked into the house, yelling " Hello children!" To Josh's parents. " Brendon darling you're more of a child than us." He heard his mom sigh.

" No Margret. You're lying." Brendon argued. Before walking up the stair to get to them.

Tyler sat the timer, forty minutes.

" I brought cereal!" Brendon announced.

" Milk?" Tyler asked.

" MILK!?" Brendon screeched. " S T O P!" He practically screamed.

" Bren calm down my parents will kill you!" Josh warned.

" M I L K!" Brendon repeated

For the thirty five minutes remaining they dealt with Brendon ranting about milk and his boyfriends Ryan and Dallon. Yes, Brendon Boyd Urie was in fact, involved in a threesome. It had been going on sense last year, together with Dallon first, when he met Ryan and fell in love. Dallon of course was his crush ever sense he came to this school in freshmen year.

Dallon and Josh where the first people to talk to Brendon, people clearing away where he walked because of his excited, annoying, bubbly behavior. Dallon showed his where classes where and let him sit with his friends at lunch. Dallon was the school's bad boy, and also the schools bass guitar enthusiast. No one at the school could ever beet him at band, not even Pete Wentz. Mikey Way had gotten close, but his string snapped as they where battling out, the band teacher calling Dal's win. Dallon was a chill guy, until you pissed him off. He and Frank Iero, best friends, had gotten into many fights together with the volleyball team.

Ryan was the schools gay boy, flower child, cutie pie that wore flower crowns, scarves, leggings, and carried a journal around. He was quiet, anxious, and beautiful. He had met Brendon in band, Ryan's bangs hiding his face as he labored over his guitar, singing his heart out, with sad lyrics and yelling and singing softly, Brendon asked what song he was playing. When Ryan replied with a blush and said it was his own. Brendon grinned and asked to hear another, the whole day they hid away in the band room, Brendon listening and Ryan playing.

He got together with Dallon first, after a few months of Dallon's smooth flirting, and Brendon's blushing. Dallon was a senior, eighteen, where as Brendon was a grade below, his ADHD making him stay back a grade in fourth. They dated for six months before Brendon called Dal crying, saying he loved someone else. One thing led to another, and Ryan was as,Ed to join the relationship. They all had their problems, Brendon's ADHD, Ryan's anxiety, and Dallon's depression. Some nights they got together with a sobbing Dallon, cuts lining his thin thighs, and others a shaking Ryan sobbing having an anxiety attack. Rare occasions where Brendon after bottling his emotions out and hurting himself on accident, breaking a mirror, or a picture frame.

R:I:N:G

" That's time, let's wash it out!" Tyler giggled. Josh wooping and Brendon screeching.

{Time skip}

" THATS FUCKING AMAZING WHY HAVEN'T DONE RED BEFORE?!" Brendon yelled.

" I dunno." Josh mumbled, running a hand through his new red curls.

" It looks amazing jish." Tyler cooed pecking Josh's lips.

(If u think I should start a lil story w/ Bren, Ry, and Dal lemmi know!)


End file.
